Leave me be
by BuffyTheVampireSlayer1999
Summary: A depressed, suicidal Buffy moves to Sunnydale. wanting to end her life, she try's to jump off a bridge but is stopped by a young 15 year old. that! is when sparks fly. memories cascade through the story, some as chapters themselfs, enjoy!
1. Flashback

_**Hi there! It's me BuffyTheVampireSlayer1999 and I hope you enjoy this fanfic!**_

It's night. A girl around 14 or 15 sat in a car staring out her window "Mom, when are we gonna get there?" Buffy asked "soon dear" Joyce told her daughter as she drove off the freeway 'god this hard! I can't keep my secret from her forev-!' a women screamed, which made Joyce swerve the car and hit the brakes. When the car came to a complete halt Buffy opened the door and ran out leaving her coat behind "BUFFY!" Joyce screamed as she got out of the car and chased after her "SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" the girl yelled, Buffy ran up to the man and kicked him in the back of the knees, the man screamed and let go of the girl who was comforted by Joyce who stared at her daughter "What? Can take a kick from a little girl?" Buffy asked mockingly "you know.. Most people won't hit little girls.. Luckily.. I am not like most people" he said while his face Vamped out, Joyce screamed and told Buffy to run to the car to which Buffy's reply was "sorry mom, I know I'm only 15. But I got a job to do" Buffy said while running at him. Buffy ran at the vamp and blocked a punch coming towards her face, she did a spin kicked knocking him to the ground "tsk tsk tsk! SOOOO Lazy" she said while staking him, he turned to dust, Buffy twirled the stake between her fingers"Buffy! What did you just do? How did you do that? where did you learn those move's? What was he and why did he turn into dust?" Joyce asked constantly, Buffy held a finger to her mouth silencing her "do you have a car?" Buffy asked the frightened girl, she nodded "did he hurt you in any way? Did he bite you? Did he scratch you? Did he do anything like that?" Buffy asked the girl again, she shook her head "okay" Buffy stood up a helped the girl up (Joyce was crouching in the snow with the girl) "here's what your gonna do. Your gonna drive to your nearest relative or friend that's closest to here. Then your gonna tell them what happened and your gonna rest a few days. K?" she asked, the girl breathed in and nodded, Buffy nodded and started walking back to the car "oh! And be careful." she told her "th-thank you" the girl managed to say, Buffy turned around and smiled and walked away. When Joyce got to the car she looked at Buffy, who was sleeping with Mr. Gordo and Beatrix.


	2. First day of school and new life

_**AAAAAAAHHHHH! Time For chaptah Twwwwoooooooo! HA HA! Sorry the 1**__**st**__** one was so short , my fauwt, this one's gonna be longer! I promise! **_

_**Okay! Recap time! **_

_**In the 1**__**st**__** chap, it's supposed to be a flashback. In THIS chap it's gonna be where she first meets Xander, Willow, Cordelia. ALL DEM CRAZY BUNCH! **_

_**Of course MY stories are gonna be WAY different! 1**__**st**__** off! I'm **_

_**Gonna have OZ, I don't know if it's OZ, Oz or oz? ANAWAYS! I'm gonna have "OZ" there from the beginning! Also Dawn, & a Coulpla other stuff! **_

_**But 4 now…**_

_**2 Da Storwy!**_

_**P.S, this is when they ARIVE at Sunnydale, and what happened in the last chapter, in the story, happened 2 days ago**_

_**P.P.S. they were driving to a hotel**_

_**Now! 2 Da Storwy!**_

Buffy sat on her windowsill and stared into the dark, dark blue abyss above her new home, she grabbed her cross necklace and held it to her lips as she closed her eye's and recited a calming prayer that her grandmother used to whisper to her every night she stayed at her house. "god? If your up there. Burn this house to a crisp!" she whispered as she started to shed tears.

Next day.

"Buffy! Get your butt downstairs this instant!" Joyce yelled from downstairs, 'honestly, I don't know _what _happened to her' Joyce thought to herself as she drank her lightly sugared black coffee "Woah!" Joyce yelled as she sat up and saw Buffy's outfit "no!" she told her as she saw Buffy wearing a black tube top and a black mini skirt with black boots "could you _get_anymore emo?" Joyce asked as she looked at a her outfit then realized "Buffy!" she yelled as she stepped back in astonishment "no bra?" she asked hand over mouth.

"I need to make an impression" she explained while holding her hair up "no. no! I already let you dye your hair black!" she said sliding a sweater over her "Im_pression, Mother!_" she told her, starting to peel it off, Joyce pushed it back down "if you want a _,Slutty, _impression" Joyce told her. Buffy looked at her outfit "go change" Joyce told her as she pointed upstairs, Joyce sat back down and was about to drink her coffee when she heard from the stairs "Hey sis, nice outfit!" Dawn said as she walked down the stairs "why?" Joyce asked "do you encourage her?" she finished.

"have a good day sweetie" Joyce told her as Buffy walked away "_what_ever" she said walking into the school, she stopped and looked around and stopped when she saw the ultimate hottest guy, she just stared at him as he skateboarded through the swarm of teenagers "BUFFY LOOK OUT!" Dawn yelled as a swerving bike rammed Into her knocking her on her ass "hey! Watch it!" Buffy yelled to the red haired girl as she picked her books up "sorry! Cordelia messed with my brakes… at least I _think _she did.." she said, Buffy got a look of confusion as she didn't know this Cordelia "I'm Willow, and again, I'm sooo Sorry!" she said sticking her hand out and moving a piece of hair out of her eyes with her arm "Buffy" she said shaking her hand "do you know where Phy Ed is?" Buffy asked her "yeah, do you have it in the first period?" Willow asked as she gathered up her bike and took off her helmet "nah, I got it as second" she told her showing her the schedule "me too!" she said as she locked her bike at the rack "nice rack, willow" Xander said as he came up beside her and looked at her chest, she shot straight up, "Xander!" Willow said while blushing and giggling "I meant the _bike _rack, Willow" Xander told her while, obviously lying, picking up his skateboard "_Such_ a dirty mind" Xander said while turning to Buffy "well Hello there!" Xander said while tilting his helmet.

Buffy smiled and blushed "I'm Buffy" she said, sticking her hand out "Alexander Lavelle Harris" Xander said as he shook her hand "ya' know? You look like a blonde" he told her while squinting his eyes "I was originally blond" she said, the bell rang, "shish! We're gonna be late for first period!" Willow yelled while she unlatched her backpack from her bike ".. shish?" Buffy asked "it's a thing she says. _I_ personally think it's a combination of Shit, and something else. Possibly sheesh." Xander explained, Buffy nodded. 1st period. Science. And old woman stood next to Buffy "now class, this is Butfy" she told them, everyone snickered, Buffy placed a hand over her face as a sign of embarrassment "it's Buffy" she growled, she went to her seat. 2nd period. Gym. "okay class! Today we're welcoming..(she looked at her clipboard) Buffy!" Mrs. Daniel told everyone, Buffy smiled at how she got her name right "each male is gonna line up on the mat in front of them, and each female will line up in _front_ of the male" the teacher explained, the kids lined up "now, what the girls will do is try to flip the male by pulling they're arm over the back, and leaning into him. got it!" she asked, the kids nodded and lined up "aww Buffy! You got Larry! Be careful, he's a big sexual harassment guy!" Xander told her "he enforces it?" Buffy asked.

Xander shook his head slowly. "hi there sweet-cheeks" Larry said as he squeezed her butt, she flipped him over in an instant. The kids stood in awe as they saw Buffy let go of his arm and step three feet back, she blushed "luck?" she said smiling innocently.

_**What did you think? PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! THX! Bye!**_


	3. Authors Note

_**I want to tell you that I'm sorry if the chapters/story is confusing. I'm working on writing, possibly, a new chapter 1 or 2. **_

_**I just wanted to publish a story, so I wasn't really thinking about the plot.**_

_**Thx 4 reading.**_

_**~BuffyTheVampireSlayer1999~**_


End file.
